my Iron dragon slayer
by Silversoul53
Summary: After a year of the guild coming back together lucy has only recently returned and she is far different than what they remember of the lucy two years ago she take 15 solo missions and when she come back theres another scent that always clings to her she's still the warm caring and always ready to frogive lucy that they remember ... read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

I like nalu and a lot of the other ships but I'm a really big fan of Galu

but this story will have no gavy and yes I know thats sad but I want to try and write navy and galu instead I've read some and I really like them I hope you all like this story and thanks for reading

Disclaimer I own none of these characters sadly if I did Gajeel and Lucy would so be together

warning OOCNESS

-S

* * *

3rd pov

Lucy Heartfillia was the last member of her team to come back to the guild, no matter where they looked they couldn't find her and none of the other guilds knew where she was and so a year passed by since the guild had come back together,

but when she finally returned she still had her sunny smile and warm personality with her forever forgiving nature, but there was always something different about her and they only got a clue when she took 15 solo missions after a week of being there and wouldn't let anyone come with her and if they tried it never went well Natsu had learned that for all of them the hard way. Of course they were all very worried and when she came back it was like she never even took all of those solo missions, but the thing wasn't the amount of missions she took it was the type that she had taken they were all fighting missions one that she would have never taken two years ago.

 **(AN so the guild was disbanded for a year and came back together but without Lucy so that means they haven't seen her for two years all together).**

The Lucy that fairy tail once knew was gone she had changed and they knew nothing about this new Lucy and that was something that saddened them all greatly, and there was also the fact that after some missions she would have the scent of alcohol on her even though she should be miles away from one. This Lucy was a great mystery to everyone

Gajeel's POV

* * *

I watched her from the dark corner I was in. She was dressed in a gray t-shirt and some dark wash blue jean shorts that went down to her knees. She had long since forgone her old style of short miniskirts and revealing tank tops it worried some at first especially for someone that had pride in herself on her looks, but all she said was that "' times change people in different ways '". With the heat that Magnolia had been getting, the pink haired flame thrower may be enjoying himself, but with the way his partner would grimace she was not enjoying herself with him trying to latch onto her, but the best part was when he wouldn't release her she would end up kicking him straight out of the guild hall. Though I would never tell this to someone else, but the sweat that was on her skin would glisten when the light hit it and it just made my mind go even further into the gutter than what it already was about her.

I never really talked to bunny girl much, but I didn't really know how talk to her there were times where she would take missions by herself and she would then tell the the shrimp to look after her team while she was gone and if shrimp wasn't here then it was the youngest strauss to take her place on the missions with team Natsu. It didn't make any sense to anyone at what she was doing or why and when she would come back from those missions she would smell different, not like her normal honey and strawberries with a hint of metal from her keys, but there would be a strong scent of alcohol mixed into it and I would sometimes hear Wendy ask her about it but she would always say her mission involved her going to a bar. I would tune out all of the mushy stuff that the girls of the guild would tell her and the red haired demons questions if she must protect bunny girls honor about some man that had flirted with her I shuddered at what would befall anyone that had to have that kind of pain .

I was brought from my thoughts of bunny girl by shrimp coming to sit at my table. I looked at her she normally wanted me to go on missions with her and her team that were a little harder than the ones that they normally took. Or she would just sit there and read one of her many books but she had neither one of those things with her today and that made me curious on what she was up to and somewhere in my gut I had a really bad feeling about what she was going to say.

" Hey Gajeel." I grunted my response to her, she took her sit across from me like she usually did.

" Gajeel I want to ask you a favor…" I looked up at her letting her know that I was listening to what she was saying before going back to my metal scrapes

"Well I was wondering if you could follow Lucy when she next went out on another one of her solo missions, me and the girls are getting worried on why she comes back from them smelling like alcohol even when Mira says that most of them don't even go near one, yet she still comes back from them smelling like she just came from a bar."

I just looked at her let my brain process all that she had said when it was fully processed

"what's in it fer me if I do this for you and the others." then the scariest shit I'd ever see happened, her face went from calm and normal to no expressions at all and there was a shadow over her face with the next words she spoke

" If you don't do this Mira will either kill you and no one will ever find your body or Erza will take away the one thing that lets you call yourself a true man." I turned white as a sheet of paper she had a small hint of a smile knowing that she a had won this hands down for I knew that the demon and the monster truly would follow through with those threats I shiver at the images it gave me

"Alright I'll do it, but you have to answer my question"

"Ok" Levy said

"Why did y'all want me to follow Bunny? Why not the walking torch or Sparky plug?"

"Lu-chan would know Natsu was following the moment she got on the train, and Laxus can't go anywhere without the thunder god tribe following him and Lucy would then beat him to a pulp for daring to following her even if he is like a brother to her now and we all have seen what she did to Natsu when he pissed her off and tried to follow her the first time, so then there's you, she's always fighting with you but she has never once told you specifically not to follow her she's only said that to Natsu and Laxus...and she lets you get away with calling her 'bunny girl' when laxus can barely get away with calling her 'blondie' so we decided that you would be the one to stalk mean follow Lu-chan on her missions."

"What about when the poison freak comes in why can't he be the one to follow bunny?" I was doing everything I could so that I wouldn't be the one that had to follow bunny she had gotten a lot stronger now and everyone had seen what she did to the flame thrower I was in no hurry to sign my own death certificate

"Well we did ask but then Lu-chan came and Cobra went from his usual tan face to almost make it seem like midnight's sink look healthy then he told us no and bolted whatever Lu-chan thought scared Cobra"

If whatever bunny thought could scare the snake freak only made me that much more reluctant to go and follow her on a mission.


	2. Chapter 2

A special thanks to Ashatan87 for being my first review to this story and to all of the others that are following this story I am truly happy that ya'll liked it so much to follow the story. Now enough about and on with the story.

Disclaimer- I do not own anything it all go to the creator Hiro Mashima sadly

-S

* * *

Lucy Pov 33333

I could feel them it was like they were trying to bore a hole into my skin and I wanted them to find something else to look at cause I wasn't in the mood right now with this heat wave and my pink- excuse me salmon- haired idiot of a partner sticking to me like glue until I finally Lucy kicked him off of me. Only thing was I didn't know who was looking at me because there were too many guildmates in from not taking a job or to just be in the guilds air condition, but I always felt those eyes on me if only I could find out who it was

With a sigh I walked away from Natsu before he could get up and cling to me again just so he could talk to Levy when she came to talk to me funny how he likes her and she likes him yet their not together at least not **yet** , but hey i'm working on it I just need to get everyone to leave me alone and let me do my own thing from now on they were the ones that left me when I needed them most and I had to pick up the pieces and try to put them all back together and hope it was right.

They couldn't find me for two years after they came back together cause I didn't want to be found and those that knew me helped to keep them off my trail until I wanted to go back and really it was sad how I keep track of all of them, but they couldn't to the same for me only shows a little of the harsh reality but there was one person that looked for me relentlessly and never let anyone know I wonder why he did that I wonder why he looked for me when he didn't have to he didn't really all that much about me to begin with and I knew it wasn't for Levy when they treated each other like siblings, but the rest of them that couldn't find me showed me that I should only get stronger and not lean on them as much as I did in the past.

And that's what I did but how I got stronger is no one else's business, but mine and my spirits and I wish they would stop bugging me to take someone on the jobs that I take even if I no longer needed the money for rent since I got my own place but I could handle 15 jobs on my own now without any help, but they just couldn't the dam hit and when everyone thought I had started drinking and got more worried although I guess that is my fault for having the scent of alcohol but I wasn't drinking so there was nothing to worry about and with another deep sigh I plopped down on a stool.

" Mira a strawberry milkshake please"

"Sure thing Lucy" and then she disappeared behind the door that lead to the kitchen to make my order only to appear a few minutes latter to place it in front of me

"Thanks Mira" I said placing the jewels on the bar and hoping to enjoy my milkshake in peace but that must have been too much to ask for with my kind of luck

" So Lucy what seems to be the problem you've been sighing a lot recently, is it guy problems if it is I can set you up with someone and just think of the babies you'll make" and that's when I knew I had to stop her before she really went into the baby thing when and try to set me up with every guy she could that was singel

"Whoa stop right there Mira, it's not guy problems I'm just thinking about the jobs I was looking at earlie"

"Will you be taking someone else with you on your jobs this time, you know how we worry when you take the amount of jobs that you do no one else takes 15 at onces" and there goes another sigh

" Mira we've been over this before there is only one person that I am willing to take on these missions and no I will not tell you who it is because you do not need to know at least not yet" and now I must pray to whatever god exist that she doesn't kill me for telling her off like that, but it was true he was the only one that I was willing accept as my partner for the jobs that I would take and I didn't need Mira going baby crazy or start planning our wedding when we weren't even dating

"Alright Lucy I'll let this go just this once, now go get the jobs that you want so I can write them down"

I narrowed my eyes after she said that something was up because the Mira that I know would never allow something like that to just slide like it never happened, but I wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth even if this gift horse has something suspicious up their sleeves.

I walked over to the mission board only to find that every. Singile. Mission. I could take were gone and the only ones left were for teams and that's when it clicked Mira wanted me to go on a mission with another person or people per see I looked around the guild for anyone that had an unusual amount of papers in front of them and that's when I spotted him in a dark corner like normal only no Levy so this was the plane I got rid of all of the other candidates so now they went to the one person that I haven't talked to yet since the guild came back and since I came back to it as well.

Well it looks like their really determined to find out why I smell like alcohol so much now, this is going to be really fun it looks like I'm going to be getting a partner for to take with me from now on well if they wanted to force Gajeel on me then he was going to need to learn the consciences of my mage since I had become stronger with all mage there is a price to be coming more powerful some are good and some can be deadly.

Sadly for me my price was a deadly one and Gajeel would have to know all of this if he was to work with me for the 20 or so missions that he had on his table. I took another glance around the guild looking for my team that still didn't get the hint that I was slowly trying to quiet and was putting levy-chan or Lis in my place on most of the missions that I couldn't take with them.

And with the assurance that they weren't here I walked over to Gajeel's and plopped myself in the set across from him

"Well how do you want this to go cause form the way I see it you either give me 15 of those missions for you and I take all of them and tell Mira that you're my partner for all of them"I think I put him in shock with that statement

"Ya seriously want to take all of these missions, shit bunny there's at least 20 here and some of them are good fightin ones ya sure ya can handle it"

"If there's one thing you should never do Gajeel it is to doubt my abilities now because you of all people should know there is a price that comes with more power I don't just fight with my spirits anymore I can do many more things but you'll only know about those if you go on all of these jobs with me"

His mouth opened and closed a few times from the shock I had never asked anyone to accompany me on the missions that I took and Gajeel was the first one I had willing come to ask well almost willing to ask to join me on these missions. Then I saw him smirk as if he just got the greatest idea ever in his head, well this could be every every fun for the both of us if it was going where I thought it was and I now would have someone to share my screret with as to way I had a very strong scent of alcohol on me when I came back from my 15 missions and someone would finally know more about my magic.

Now my only problem is how I can convince Gajeel to become my partner if everything works out well and I have this strange feeling it will work out because for some reason I always feet this strange type of pull to him

"Alright bunny lets go tell the Demon about this but I have a few

conditions first"

"Of course"

"First from every every job I want 50 percent of the reward since I know you don't really need the money" "hey how did you-"

"I ain't done yet bunny and if there's anythin extra ya can have it all I want is the money that's all I need and I need to know yer strengths and weakness for when we go into a fight"

" alright then we have deal Gajeel"

"Yeah we have a deal"

And with that I took up all of the missions and walked to the bar to tell Mira about the missions I was taking and my new Partner


	3. Chapter 3

Warning to all of you people that want to comment on my marry sue's get the hell over your self the summary clearly lets anyone see this isn't going to be a non marry sue so don't like don't fucking read it

thanks to everyone that left really awesome comments

I hope all you lovely doves enjoy this and I really enjoyed some of the comments sorry its taken so long ;)

Sadly I own nothing

* * *

* **still at the guild**

 **Previous**

 _ **"Yeah we have a deal"**_

 _ **And with that I took up all of the missions and walked to the bar to tell Mira about the missions I was taking and my new Partner**_

* * *

Gajeel's POV**

I watched her walk over to the bar barley keeping my jaw from falling to the floor like it wanted to, but I was Black Steel Gajeel nothing ever took me by surprise and if it did I was to never show it, but she made that so damn hard to do there was just something about bunny girl that had always irked me. I know it started when she had stood up to me how she managed to always get up no matter how many times I had knocked her down she just got up again and again, and damn it pissed me off how she could forgive me so quickly, but it also left me in awe of how truly beautiful this women was. though I wasn't the only dragon slayer that was awed by her all of us were she was just so stunning in her on way nothing could ever break her spirit and though there were times where you could tell that she was comparing herself to her powerhouse team mates and that always pissed me off when she would look at them like that, but that was the old Lucy now she was gone and we all knew that painfully so I still remember the first day that she walked into the guild after two and a half years...

* * *

 **Flashback**

 ** _It was a normal day at fairy tale after the re - bandment, but if you looked hard enough you could see that there was something or someone that was missing from the overly large family known as fairy tale and that was the light of fairy tale, bunny girl there was no word of her and where she was it was like she had disappeared with out a trace. then the doors suddenly banged open and a dark figure with a cloak on walked into the guild it had put everyone edge with how the person was walking like they were completely at home and I knew the moment that they spoke who it was we all did no one would every forget that voice_**

 ** _" it's been a long time since I've seen all these faces in my home, I was well and truly shocked when the mayor called my lacrima and told me that fairy tale was back" it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop_**

 ** _I smelled the air and the scent that I got only confirmed what the voice sounded like. Bunny girl was back and there was more to her scent than what it used to smell like there was a hint of poison and alcohol to it. the poison reminded me of snake freak but the alcohol was something new and it was like it was hiding something it was faint but it stuck out against her normal sent and the other two is was a sweet scent it made me think of children I pushed this to the back of my mind when I heard a squeal that made me cringe with its loudness._**

 ** _When I looked over to where it had come from I saw Mira with her hands up to her mouth and when I followed her gaze I was looking back at bunny girl, but she now had her hood down showing off her now waist length hair that was still as blonde as the sun, it was her eyes they weren't as happy and warm as they used to be there was a darker, colder look to them now and that shocked all of us._**

 ** _The girl that forgave anyone as long as they asked and meant it, they would always be for given no matter what. what she said next shocked us all a little bit to our very core " Welcome back Fairy tale it's been far too long, I've missed you all "._**

 ** _Then there was her thousand watt smile that made everyone trust her it was something I had seen once directed only at me and I would never forget that day. Her words seemed to jolt her team out of their shock finally and they came rushing to her._**

 ** _"Luce where have you been I couldn't find you anywhere I looked" was the only thing the flame brain got out before he was hit to the ground by none other than the_** **_Titania herself " It is good to see you again Lucy you must be tired from your long journey after you rest you will come back and tell us were you have been all of this time yes?" though it was phrased as a question everyone knew that it was a demand, but nevertheless bunny still answered "sure Erza" then she just walked over to the bar where the Demon was just coming out of her shock, and she order something like she hadn't just been gone for almost 3 years and in some way that pissed me off we had all been looking for her when the guild came back together but she was no where to be found and the Popsicle and blowtorch had the same thoughts as well as a few others (Wendy, the Demon, lighting freak, and shrimp)_**

 ** _" that's it that's all we get after nearly 3 years without you we looked every where for you and all you say is 'sure'when Erza ask you to tell us where you've been all of this time, that's not going to work for me Luce, and why do you smell like the snake freak and alcohol?" I stayed in my corner not saying anything but everyone that could smell her we were all wondering the same thing about her scent._**

 ** _Then It happened it was something that you only saw when someone hurt one of her spirits but this had to be at least ten times worse when she turned back around to look at him her entire team took an unconscious step back from the utterly dark aura around her " What did you just call Cobra" her voice was dripping with the promise of pain and dame if that look didn't make me hard. her eyes that were normally warm were now as clod as steel with her voice like poison._**

 ** _"I called him a s- snake freak why does that bother you?" it wasn't so much the question that caught us off guard but the it was her reply " Maybe that's because he claimed me as his little sister" this caused the guild to go back into shock, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it was for us dragon slayers. Cobra was the fucking Alpha slayer we all knew that, but for him to go a claim bunny girl as his fucking sister his family that almost made me want to just leave right then and there but it also made me question how they had become family and with a sinking feeling I knew it had something to do with the time Fairy tail was disbanded and her being gone for 3 years as well._**

 ** _" well looks like I'll be telling you all my story faster then I thought oh well not like I had anything planed anyways" she said this with a sigh then took a set on the bar stool that no one ever sat on but her and began her story..._**

 ** _************ FLASHBACK FIN_**

* * *

I was snapped out of my reverie when I saw a paper being shoved into my face with a growl I ripped the paper out of the persons hands already knowing from the scent that it was bunny girl looking at paper to see the one that she had shoved into my face that we would be doing first it was about taking down some Valcans in a a place called Cisco a little away from the city Oak town when I looked to the reward I understood why we were doing this one first it had a key as part of the reward to it. I looked back up to her and gave her back the paper " we'll leave for at 7 am tomorrow so go pack and get some rest for tomorrow" when I was about to get up and leave her to her own devices her voice called be back to attention " And if I leave now without you even knowing it what then" I steeled my eyes on to her and with a smirk I said " You can try that with me, but unlike the flame brain you won't walk away scoot free and you have to come back after every four missions to check in and take a small rest" what she said next only made me smirk wider " what could you possibly do to me Gajeel that won't get you in trouble" "Gihi" " that's an easy question bunny girl.." I lend in next to her ear and said " I could give you a punishment that you'll never want to stop" with that I walked away and out the doors with a shit eating grin still on my face knowing that I had just left behind a very red bunny.

This was going to be a very fun mission.

* * *

sorry it took so long my little doves but I've been real busy lately

so I hope you all enjoy

reviews are always welcomed as well as any suggestions on how to make it better sorry if there were and grammar mistakes hope to up date sooner next time.


End file.
